


Real Reporter

by egglet



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon verse, Daverine, Davey feels guiltyyyy, F/M, I typed this a while ago and decided to post, Les is there ?, Les is walking fast, Making my way downtown, Medda and Jack mentioned, One Shot, literally so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglet/pseuds/egglet
Summary: Davey owes Katherine an apology.





	Real Reporter

David Jacobs was an utter idiot.

As he stood there, reading this article by Katherine(actually reading it, not gawking at the picture), he was impressed, interested and very, very embarrassed. He nibbled on the inside of his cheek, trailing slowly behind her and Les through the busy sidewalk, one eye on the people around them and one on the hem of Katherine’s skirt. He winced as he recalled what he’d said not even a day ago.

   _I say, we save the story for a real reporter._

He couldn’t imagine saying that to her now. Her skill was undeniable. (He may also have felt a pang of guilt as he remembered her disappointment and frustration on her face afterwards.)

Davey winced, letting out a huff as he jogged to catch up to them. Les was eager to find Jack, to tell him about the rally idea, and had set a quick pace. Quick enough that Katherine almost tripped next to him, and he had to catch her arm to help steady her. “You okay?”

Katherine nodded, blowing a strand of auburn hair out of her face and throwing him a small smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She scooted closer to him to avoid a passerby, causing a slight red to tinge Davey’s cheeks as he pulled his hand away. “Lost my balance for a second.”

“Les! Slow down!” He called, beginning to walk in step with her as they continued their trek. He tried not to focus on how close she was currently walking to him, instead trying to plan out where the hell they were going. The last time Davey had been to Medda’s he’d been running for his life(which had proved quite distracting). It shouldn’t be too far now... The weight of the paper in his hand had renewed the gnawing feeling of guilt, a rotten feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced back over at Katherine, choosing his next words carefully. Little time to Medda’s, little time to say what he wanted to say without an audience. “Hey, Kath?”

That pretty, inquisitive stare. “Yes?”

“I-I’m sorry. For what I said before about you being a reporter. I was entirely wrong. You’re writing is good. Really good.” Davey had stopped walking, people flowing around them as if they were a rock in a stream. He sort of wagged the paper in his hand in emphasis, making his gaze meet hers. “It was unfounded and I was...kinda a jerk. I shouldn’t have underestimated you.”

Katherine tilted her head, her brows furrowing a bit. “Thank you Davey. I.. I appreciate it.” She smiled softly, putting his hand on his forearm gently, though it melted into a teasing smirk. “And you’d better believe my writing is damn good.”

Davey gave a short laugh, ready to reply, when Les shouted from up ahead. “Hey! I think I see Medda’s!”

Katherine’s eyes lit up when they landed on Les, a grin crossing her face. “Nice!” She responded, catching up to his brother and waiting for him to point it out. Davey couldn’t help but watch it the scene fondly, something lodged in his chest he couldn’t quite place. “Yeah,” he said, though no one heard him. “Damn good.”

Coming to his senses Davey wiped the sleepy smile off his features before going to argue with Les that the theatre was actually in the other direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is short. Reeeaally short. Oh well!  
> I wanted to post this since I’m fighting a fic right now and reading this gave me a self esteem boost. Plus Daverine is an underrated ship that needs more love!  
> I have some more Newsies stuff coming your way! Hint: Hogwarts and Lawns.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
